Words
by Velocity3127
Summary: "I have no words." she says. "Actually, that's a lie. I have a song. It's called 'Words'." What if Ross and Laura knew each other before Austin & Ally?


**Author's note: here is a new oneshot! (It's short) This is based on Laura's song "Words", which is from before Austin & Ally and everything so you probably don't know about it. It's a great song, if you're interested, you should check it out! The setting of this story is before the final auditions for A&A, where Ross and Laura meet (again). What if they knew each other before the show?**

* * *

 **Laura's POV**

I'm nervous and excited. I made it to the final audition for this show called Austin & Ally, and there are still a ton of people here. Most of the girls are at least a head taller than me, and they're probably at least 2 years older than me. I'm barely 15! I know that I have an edge on at least some of the girls here because I have a bit of acting experience already. But they might have more singing experience than me. I released one song about a year ago, but it wasn't really a serious thing.

Actually, it was kind of serious for me. This band called R5 was in LA when they formed back 2 years ago, and I bumped into them after a filming of some show that I did. I don't even remember the show. Anyways, I bumped into these 4 boys and a girl, all of them not a lot older than me, and I was just being friendly. I talked to them for a bit, and then one of the boys introduced himself as Ross. Ross Lynch. He was the youngest of the five of them. I was 13 and he was cute, so I instantly crushed on him. We hung out for about a month together. We weren't officially "dating" or anything (I was 13!), but we decided that we would hang out as more than friends. Then we kissed. Once! It was kind of out of nowhere, but it was the best experience of my life. Until he ran away without saying anything. He responded to my texts finally after another month, and he said that he was breaking up with me. We weren't even dating! Even so, I was crushed.

Acting was my career, but music was what calmed me down and made me happy. So I wrote a song. We even made a music video and published it on YouTube. It's not like tons of people have watched it, but it was mostly for me. I never talked to Ross again.

"Laura," my mom says, snapping me back to attention. "Maybe you should try talking to some of the other girls here. After all, you want to get to know your potential co-stars."

"Mom, you don't know I'm going to get the part." I reply. "And they're all so much older than me! Plus, they're going for Ally, too. They won't want to talk to me."

"Okay," she says, "then maybe talk to some of the boys here, so that if you have to audition with them, at least you know them."

"But they'll think I'm weird! How many people here are talking to each other?" I object, looking around. Almost everyone is just talking to their parents or managers.

"Okay, okay." Mom finally says. "Look, there's a boy in the corner over there. He seems kind of shy. Why don't you talk to him? He's about your age."

"Fine," I huff, heading over to the corner of the room.

I walk several steps away from my mom until she can't really see me anymore. My plan was just to hide and then go back to her, but then I look over at the boy. He's pretty much alone, which is strange, considering everyone here is with an adult. But that doesn't matter. He's about my age, like my mom said, and then I see him. He has nice blond hair, a shy smile that I would recognize anywhere...it's Ross. Ross Lynch.

* * *

 **Ross' POV**

As soon as I see Laura Marano, my heart sinks a little. I see her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. But there's a fire in them. She's mad. I didn't mean to break her heart, I just didn't know what to do. We were 13! Can you blame me?

"Ross Shor Lynch," she huffs, "I _never_ wanted to see you again."

"Look, Laura, I'm sorry." I say. I truly am. "I just... I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't know I meant so much to you. But we're here now, and I guess... yeah. I'm sorry."

I'm not the most eloquent of all people, and I know she definitely hasn't forgiven me.

"Good luck on your audition?" I try.

"I have no words." she says angrily. "Actually, that's a lie. I have a song. It's called 'Words'."

"Okay...?" I reply uncertainly. "Um, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just listen." she says, handing me an iPod with earbuds plugged in.

She walks away before I can say anything, so I sigh and decide to listen to the song. I'm confused for about three seconds, then I realize that the song is definitely about me. I listen to the whole first verse feeling regretful, and the song is like she's blaming me for all of this. In a sense, she is. And she should. Then the chorus comes in.

 _Let's start all over, so we don't have to know_

 _Each other's name, each other's story,_

 _It's the only thing you can do for me._

 _Let's start it new when_

 _You don't know what I do._

 _Hurry up and let's be through,_

 _Don't want a thing from you._

 _Oh, don't even have to say a word, no._

 _Don't even wanna hear a word._

I know that this is her way of sort-of forgiving me. She doesn't want me to apologize to her, but if we can start fresh again, as if nothing's ever happened, she'll forgive me.

I start walking through the crowd to find her, but I get pulled aside by an audition committee lady.

"Ross Lynch, we need you to come audition. Follow me." she says, so I follow.

She brings me to a room with another door, which I assume leads to the audition room.

"Wait here, I'll be back with the girl that you have to audition with. You'll get a minute to get to know each other and practice a bit, then you'll go audition."

I nod and wait a little bit. I look around the room. It's empty, and pretty drab, but somehow it reminds me of excitement and something new. Maybe it's because I'm about to go in and do the biggest audition of my life with someone I've never even met before. I don't have much time to contemplate before the lady comes back in.

"Ross Lynch, meet Laura Marano, you have a minute to get to know each other before your audition." she says, and promptly leaves the room.

I stare at Laura for a good thirty seconds. I have to audition with her? There's no way either of us are getting the part if she's still mad at me. What should I do? She already said - well, sang - that she didn't want to hear a word from me, so am I supposed to be quiet? What am I supposed to do?

She doesn't say anything. She just stares at me, still looking a little mad, but she looks more like she's daring me to do something.

I can't think for a few seconds. Then I remember her song: let's start all over, so we don't have to know each other's name, each other's story, it's the only thing you can do for me. Let's start is new when you don't know what I do... I got it. I know what to do.

"Five seconds!" a voice calls out. Five seconds until our audition.

"Hi, I'm Ross. Ross Lynch." I say, holding out my hand.

She shakes it. "I'm Laura. Nice to meet you."

She smiles.

* * *

 **Author's note: thanks for reading! I know this could make for a potential prologue for a multi-chapter fic, but I'm just going to keep it as a oneshot. After all, if they really started all over, the rest of the story would be reality, and I don't want to write non-fiction:) As always, constructive criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
